


calamitous love

by lexaproeighty



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Astronaut!Bonnie, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexaproeighty/pseuds/lexaproeighty
Summary: bonnie's in her feelings. oh, and about to go into space.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	calamitous love

_11:42 a.m._

The countdown clock would be starting soon.

The morning had come and gone in a blur, and Bonnibel had barely registered the prep period. Other engineers had spent hours going over schedules and tasks that she’d already memorized months ago. There was something else on her mind. Or rather _someone_ else. 

Bonnie shook her head. 

_Now’s not the time._

While the expedition wouldn’t take long, Bonnibel knew the risk she was taking. 

Space was no joke. While Bonnie had dreamt of this very moment for years, there was no amount of school or engineering that could prepare her for the anxiety and loneliness of it all.

She glanced down at her watch. 

_11:45._

There was still time. Maybe she’d gotten stuck in traffic.

_Or maybe she still hates you._

As Bonnibel sat in the green room, playing with the patches on her suit, she tried to clear her mind. As an alternate, she typically trained periodically and always had to be prepared for a last-minute call. This time, one of the assigned engineers had unexpected complications, and so Bonnie was summoned.

From the bench, Bonnie watched as Peps and his family did the whole “emotional goodbye” ordeal. It would just be the two of them, along with some technician named Braco, whom Bonnibel had met once or twice in training.

Bonnie sighed. While she never really ruminated too much on family, moments like these would always send a dull ache through her chest. There was only one person that made Bonnibel feel like she was a part of something bigger than herself. Only one person that could make Bonnie feel things she’d never imagined were possible. 

If only her ego weren’t so big. Maybe she wouldn’t have sunk that ship.

She glanced at her watch again.

_11:50._

“Come on, Bubblegum, it’s time.” Bonnie looked up. Seemingly done with his farewells, Peps had opened the door to the catwalk and ushered for her. 

They’d come up with nicknames for one another during their masters. Peps, because of his salt-and-pepper hair that had sprouted during their final year of postgrad. And Bubblegum, because of what Peps deemed her “obnoxious habit” of chewing gum loudly while studying. The two were an odd duo, but they were cohesive in a wonky, endearing kind of way.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bonnie sighed. “I was just waiting for someone.” 

She knew it was a longshot. 

After their last fight, Bonnie had held out hope that they might make it work.

Peps nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

A single tear rolled down her face. She hadn’t even noticed she was crying.

As she walked through the door Peps held open for her, Bonnie heard a commotion from just outside the green room. She stopped.

“Let me in, you dingus! That’s my _fiance_ who’s going up into space and junk! What’s your badge number!”

Confused, Bonnie made her way towards the familiar voice.

“Marceline?”

“Bonnie!” Marceline finally freed from the grips of security, ran up to Bonnie and pulled her into a warm embrace. 

“Marceline, what are you doing here?” 

“We had one small fight, Bon.” Marceline rested her forehead against Bonnie’s, wiping a tear from her girlfriend’s cheek. “It’s not like I’m breaking up with my forever girl over something as stupid as a coffee table set.” 

They both laughed.

“Now, if you said you hated my _music_ , totally different story,” Marceline watched Bonnie sigh in relief. “Also, how could you not tell me you’d be going into space today! I had to hear it from freaking LSP of all people!” 

“Well, you weren’t exactly returning my calls! What was I supposed to do? Hire a private investigator? Radio silence for _two days_ , Marcy. I assumed you just gave up on me, I guess.”

“Wow, everyone’s always calling _me_ dramatic. One small fight and you decide to go into _space_ , Bon?” Marceline laughed. “A girl can’t even send her phone into the genius bar without her girlfriend pulling a freaking _Nolan_ plot out of her ass.”

Bonnie chuckled in her girlfriend’s arms. “Okay, okay, fine. Maybe I was being a _tad_ melodramatic.”

Just then, a wave of realization crossed her mind.

“Wait. You told security you were here to see your _fiance._ I may be forgetful, Marcy, but I don’t remember us getting engaged recently. Unless it was a slip of the tongue?” Bonnie looked at Marceline expectantly, but apparently, the floor had become extremely interesting since Bonnie started speaking. “You know what, nevermind, nothing.” 

But without a word, Marceline let go of Bonnie entirely and dug into her back pocket. A small velvet box appeared in her hands, and she slowly descended onto one knee.

“Bon-”

“Wait.” Bonnie stared down at Marceline and the ring, dumbfounded for the first time in what was probably years.

Marceline continued, “For the past four years, you’ve made me the happiest-”

“Stop.” Bonnie couldn’t stop smiling and her eyes grew teary again, for different reasons this time.

“You haven’t even heard my-”

“Yes! It’s always been a yes, you dingus!” Bonnie pulled Marceline up from where she knelt and kissed her passionately. Kissing Marceline was like coming up for a breath of fresh air after nearly drowning at riptide. Holding her was like coming home to a warm fireplace after trekking through a freezing blizzard. Being loved by Marceline was like standing in the eye of a hurricane, safe and peaceful, yet surrounded by chaos. And the way she loved Marceline, it always took the strength of Atlas himself to pull away from her. 

“Marceline,” she looked into those emerald eyes that melted her from the inside out, “nothing would make me happier than someday marrying you.”

“That’s my girl.” Marceline went in to kiss her again, but this time they were interrupted.

“Ahem.” Peps, tear tracks staining his cheeks, looked a mix of annoyed and endeared. “As much as I love a tearful reunion, we defo need to get going, PB.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be right there.” Bonnie glanced at her wrist one last time.

_11:58._

“Here,” Marceline took the ring out of its box and placed it carefully on Bonnie’s ring finger, “come back to me, yeah?”

“Promise.” Bonnie held Marceline’s cheek, sneaking in one last kiss. 

“I love you, Bon. Like so freaking much, you don’t even know.”

“I love you, too, Marcy. And I think I may be starting to.”

Bonnie gave her a shy half-smile.

“Good luck, Princess. Not that you’ll need it with that insanely big brain of yours.”

As she made her way to the catwalk, Bonnie rolled her eyes and laughed. “Hey, this brain just got you to propose, didn’t it?”

Marceline sighed as the doors closed behind Bonnie and Peps. 

From where Marceline was, the shuttle was massive. Hundreds of thousands of people were probably excitedly watching her fiance board the rocket from their living rooms, but here she was, praying to some God she didn’t know that Bonnie would safely come back to her.

“Yeah, I guess it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> i definitely listened to the lakes by taylor swift on repeat for an hour while writing this btw. also, college is hard, and writing these blurbs gets me through the rough patches. comments are always appreciated and, as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
